The Gaian Seas: ShadowStrike
by yoshiman32892
Summary: (An OC driven story) With the formation of the Durem Pirates crew comes many new adventures. A hunt for a supposed treasure leads to a lone island village in trouble. When Neko's past comes back to haunt him, can the crew survive the shadows strike... (*volume 2 of "The Gaian Seas")
1. Village of The Stormy Isle

Out in the oceans far to the north of Gold Beach, a storm tore through the skies. Flashes of lightning and booms of thunder, harsh winds and pouring rain ripping through the air. This area was well known for its harsh eternal storm, but many of its mysteries drew attention from adventurers and treasure seekers. In the middle of it all, a familiar ship can be seen with a familiar crew on board. Aboard the Grand Crimson, everyone was scattered about due to the storm. Ropes and riggings have been snapping which Ethan, Diesel and Nina had their hands full with. Wendy was instructed to stay below deck due to the storm. Remmy had left Diesel's control console so he could go to the heart of the ship and check on the ships power generator, then to the starboard main rocket thruster. The Grand Crimson was in flight before they reached the storm and when landing to the ocean a stray bolt of lightning hit the thruster before it could retract. Remmy was worried of any damage done. Meanwhile at the helm, Yoshi was fighting with the wheel as it strained from the force of the ocean waves. At his side tightly tied to his belts was a few old looking rolled up papers. Up at the crow's nest, drenched and claws clinging to the sides of his perch as the ship rocked from the waves, Neko was watching through a telescope for any hazards or landmasses. Off in the distance, he spots light shining through the dark skies. It looked like sunlight at the edge of the storm. Looking closer, he saw an island. Picking up a megaphone he decided to keep up in the crow's nest for these situations, he made the call. "Landmass off port side!" He shouted through the megaphone. Barely managing to hear him over the storm, Yoshi turned the wheel with all his might to turn. The first great adventure for the Durem Pirates was just beginning. 

**The Gaian Seas.  
** _ **ShadowStrike**_

~ Ch. 1: Village of the Stormy Isle

After battling through the storm, the Durem Pirates were glad to dock at the harbor of the island they found. After lowering the anchors, the crew turned to look at the storm. It was surrounding the island, but it seemed to keep a distance. "This must be the place..." Yoshi said clutching the papers that were by his side. "Storms Eye Isle." He finished as he untied the papers from his belt and opened them. "I am picking up strange energy signatures, although the storm is causing interference with my scanners." Diesel said as he looked around at the island. "Well then I guess we gotta find that treasure the old fashioned way right?" Neko said with a grin as he wrapped his arm over Diesel's shoulder. "Eh, I'll see if I can do anything about the scanners. Maybe I can get the short range scanners to work at least." Remmy said as he pulled up a screen with complex programs and coding. "Hey, what's the matter with an old fashioned map and compass?" Neko said as he knocked on the cockpit that was Diesel's head, much to the annoyance of the mech and his pilot. "How about the fact they are not always reliable, kind of like you with getting up in the morning." Remmy said with a smirk. Neko feigned a hurt expression. "Why you gotta criticize my cat-naps like that."

The group let out a few laughs before making their way to disembark. Ethan paused as he noticed someone not following. He turned to the bow of the ship and called. "Hey Wendy! Let's go, everyone's waiting!" There was no response. _Moving shadows, black flames, a hidden temple._ Making his way to the young mouse mage, Ethan tried to keep his worry down. _Must stop them, stop the darkness, burning red eyes._ "Wendy, are you all right?" The bunny asked as he lay his paw on her shoulder. Wendy jumped like she was jolted from a trance. "Wha- what?" She answered before clutching her head as a massive headache hit. She was breathing heavily and looking at her face, Ethan saw she had a distant look in her eyes and a faint fading glow. Now he was openly worried. These were the signs of someone having a vision. Visions were rare on their own... it was even rarer for them to mean anything good. "Wendy, I need you to calmly tell me what you saw." Ethan said trying to keep his voice steady. The last time a mage had a vision to his knowledge... was when the first mage village burned. Wendy shook her head. "I- I don't know, I can't remember." She said trying to recall the vision. It had all become a foggy haze, except for one thing. "A-all I can recall is fire." She said beginning to shake and quickly moved to hug her uncle. Fire had been a great fear of hers, ever since that day many years ago with the first mage village and the more recent events of the last. Doing his best to comfort the young mage, Ethan couldn't deny that he felt a strong energy in the air. Somewhere on this island, dark forces must be moving.

After calming Wendy down, Ethan and the young mage joined up with the others and made their way into the village. The village had a bit of an old rustic charm to it. Buildings made of a mix of wood and brick. Shops baring big wooden signs hanging in front. Yoshi stopped to admire the place. "Man, I love these types of places." He took in a deep breath. "The salted air of the nearby sea, the smell of fresh bread from an old style bakery, a hint of metal lingering from an old smithery and much more. You don't get that just anywhere and that in itself is a treasure worth seeking." He spoke with a wide smile. The others smiled as well with their captain's enthusiasm, although Remmy just shrugged. He was never one for old school and preferred the high tech. But even he had to admit the place had an appealing charm to it. Looking around though, something was getting his attention. "Hey guys... you ever get the feeling you're not welcome?" The zurg asked. "Hmm? What do you mean Remster?" Asked Neko. Remmy's eye twitched at the new nickname. "I swear you just try to find new ways to annoy me sometimes." Remmy muttered. "I believe he means all the glares we have been getting from the village residents." Diesel quietly spoke. As the group looked around, they started to notice the looks they were getting. "I say we should get indoors." Ethan suggested.

The group made their way into the nearest building, a pub called The Brewing Storm. Neko chuckled at the clever name. Within the pub there was hardly anyone around. There were a few folks drinking at a corner table and the pub's bartender arranging stuff on a shelf in the back. "You gonna ask the bartender what's up with the place?" Ethan whispered to Yoshi. "Yep. I've learned in my travels and treasure hunting that in most cases bartenders hear everything and know the most about the area." Yoshi quietly responded. "Well I can tell you that you're not wrong traveler." The bartender said with a booming laugh. The group jumped before making their way to the back as the bartender turned around. Yoshi, Neko and Nina gasped as they saw his face. "Wait aren't you the bartender from umm... that one island." Neko faltered as he tried to recall the islands name. "Libet Ventum. Translates to Echoing Winds in latin." Yoshi said. The bartender scratched his chin. "Hmm, that place rings a bell. I do believe that's where my little brother, er, technically twin brother, lives." He said with a grin. The three who met him thought back at how giant the guy was. 'Little brother?' They thought. Seeing the looks on the three's faces, the bartender let out another laugh. "Yeah, that boy had one hell of a growth spurt. But anyway, I take it you're all not here to talk bout my bro. So what can I do for you?"

Sitting at the bar, the group started talking with the bartender. Yoshi held tight to the rolled up papers tied to his belt. "We're looking for a treasure that's rumored to be one of the oldest relics on Gaia." He said. The bartender nodded and gave a light knowing glare. "There are many relics lost to time. But if your search led you here, then I can probably guess what you're lookin for." He spoke with a voice of warning. "Now I can tell you are some likeable folks unlike those... others. I say you better get sailing before you get mixed in and thought to be with them." The bartender continued. Ethan, picking up on what he said decided to chime in. "Others? Is someone else looking for the Key Infinitum?" He asked. The bartender looked confused for a second. "The key what?" He asked crossing his arms. Yoshi untied a paper and carefully unrolled it. The paper looked ancient. On the paper was a rough map of the island and in the corner was a diagram of a circular amulet of sorts. It bared four different runes and what looked like three gems. One gem looked like it was shaded in. "From what we could tell, there is a mountain temple that holds this amulet, or at least something that gets us closer to it." Yoshi said. Rubbing his chin, the bartender examined the map before tapping the amulet diagram. "It's not the amulet that rests in the temple, only a piece of it. You're looking for the Black Diamond of Umbrae Mundi... just like those other thugs" He said.

The group was silent as they took in this new info. This treasure hunt just got more complicated. "Well... didn't expect that." Yoshi said with a slump. He then straightened up as he thought of something. "Those others, I'm guessing they're the reason me and my friends have been getting glares from the townsfolk. Have they been causing trouble?" The pirate inquired. The bartender chuckled. "That puts it lightly but, yeah." He said. "They've been terrorizing the town, demanding for the gems location." The bartender clenched his teeth. "Those punks have even started to make threats, saying if we don't hand it over they'll burn the town and retrieve it from the ashes." He said with a slight growl to his voice. Wendy froze at what he said as she recalled the flames from her earlier vision. Yoshi slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He shouted. "I've seen too many villages and towns being burned, I'm not about to stand by and let another one get burned as well!" He stated clenching his fists. The bartender stared at Yoshi for a minute before smirking. "You have quite a fiery spirit, can see it in your eyes." He said as he patted Yoshi's shoulder. "Listen, I hold high authority around this town. If you help with those punks who're causing trouble, I might be able to pull some strings and let you have that black diamond." He said to the group. Everyone nodded. "Great! Now how about some drinks, on the house!" He said with a grin.

After their talk with the bartender, who they learned was named Dennis, the group finished their drinks and left to explore the town. Wendy was a bit upset though. "How come all I got was water?" She pouted. Ethan ruffled her hair. "Because you're too young for any of the other drinks they had." He stated. He then turned to Yoshi. "Although I didn't expect you to order a glass of water as well." The bunny said. "What? Because I'm a pirate I must drink rum or ale or something like that?" Yoshi scoffed. "Alright, fair point." Ethan said raising his paws in a surrendering gesture. "What surprises me..." Neko started as he turned toward Diesel. "Is the fact that Diesel drank nearly a whole keg. I didn't even know he could drink, or that he had a mouth." The feline said. Remmy scratched the back of his head and looked aside. "Diesel has... many surprises." The zurg stated with a hint of unease. Neko was about to comment but a noise from up ahead caught the group's attention. It sounded like yelling. Shortly before the group reached the building the noise was coming from, someone was thrown out the door. "And I never want to see you or any of your shady group in my store again!" The supposed store owner shouted before slamming the door. "I'm guessing it's a safe bet to say this is one of those other people." Remmy said to the group. Everyone nodded... except Neko, who had a look of rising fear on his face. The one who was thrown out the door had gotten up and dusted himself off before seeing the group. He was a black bunny with an open black jacket, no shirt, black pants, shoes, scarf, and a cowboy hat. They also had pure white eyes. They eyed the group before seeing someone they recognized in it. "Oh what do we have here?" He asked with a wide grin. "Haven't seen you in ages Neko." The black bunny said. "For good reason, Cotton." Neko said with a glare. But fear was definitely there in his voice. The group looked from one to the other. This definitely seemed to be shaping up to be a rocky reunion of sorts.


	2. Past of Shadows

"Oh what do we have here?" The black bunny asked with a wide grin. "Haven't seen you in ages Neko." He continued. "For good reason, Cotton." Neko said with a glare. But fear was definitely there in his voice. The group looked from one to the other. "Well, things sure seem to have gotten interesting." Remmy muttered. "Why are you here Cotton?" Neko questioned the bunny. Cotton let out a chuckle. "Boy, you're voice is shaking like a leaf." His chuckle turned into a laugh. "You always were the weaker one in our little clan." He then rested his blank white eyes on the feline. "But perhaps that's why you left? To get stronger?" He spoke in a dark voice. Neko clenched his paws. "I left because I was tired of being a low life criminal." He stated. Cotton was about to reply but something seemed to grab his attention. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, and we should really catch up sometime ya know!" He spoke in a chipper carefree voice. "Later gators." He said with a salute before sinking into his own shadow, much to the shock of the rest of the group. Neko looked behind everyone in the direction that caught Cottons attention. For a split second, he saw a dark figure before it as well sunk into the shadows. He began to shake. "Neko... are you ok?" Yoshi said as he rested a hand on the felines shoulder. Neko took a moment to calm himself before saying. "Yeah... just never thought my past would come out of its shadows."

~ Ch.2: Past of Shadows

The crew made their way back to The Brewing Storm to inform Dennis of their encounter. "Hmm, so you know those crooks Neko?" Dennis inquired as he was cleaning a few glasses. "Yeah... I used to be a part of their clan." Neko stated with a sulk. "I see. So why'd ya leave?" The bartender asked as he put away the glasses he finished cleaning. "I was tired of it. Tired of living the life of a thief, tired of living in the shadows, tired of being alone." Neko confessed as his voice went quiet near the end. "Guessing the clan wasn't a very close one?" Remmy said. Neko merely nodded before taking a breath to continue. "Being a clan of thieves has many downsides, one of which is it tends to come down to everyone for themselves when things go wrong." He stated to which Dennis let out a huff. "Some group of thieves. If they were merely thieves they would've just taken the black diamond first chance without starting a ruckus of attention." He said crossing his arms. Neko took on a thoughtful look. "You're right. That is how they would've done it. Why draw so much attention with demanding instead of taking?" The feline wondered as he stroked his chin in thought. "How long has it been since you left their clan Neko?" Nina asked. "Oh, it's been years. Almost as long ago as I've known this knucklehead." Neko stated with a point at Yoshi. "Heyyy..." The pirate said with a light glare at the cat who just smirked. "So how did you two meet?" Wendy asked with eyes full of curiosity. Neko let out a chuckle as he thought back to that day. "That, is quite a story..."

 _It was about two months before the animated started appearing. There was talk of a traveler who had a peculiar weapon, a cursed sword that used to belong to a great pirate. The clan guessed that if he had found the pirates weapon, he must have the pirates treasure as well. Turns out they were right, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I was sent out alone to track them down. Trails eventually led me to Downtown Durem where talk of a crimson crusader wielding a sword of stone lived. "Jackpot", was all I thought as I zeroed in on the target's location, a small rundown apartment at the edge of Durem. After sneaking in, I searched the place for any hidden treasure. Nothing. I was about to leave the place when my stomach started growling. It had been awhile since I last ate. Making my way to the kitchen, I didn't hear the sound of footsteps over my stomach. I ransacked the fridge as quietly as I could but... next thing I knew, I had a sword against my neck. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing in my house." Demanded a not so pleasant voice. I knew if I sunk to the shadows the sword would be faster. It was the first time I had ever been scared for my life. "I umm... heard about a cool pirate in the area... and uh, got curious?" I had stated. "Ever hear of curiosity killing the cat." The one with the sword stated making my blood go cold. I was shocked when the sword on my neck was withdrawn. Despite my fear, and the curiosity quote, I slowly turned as my curiosity of the traveler grew. "Get going, and don't let me ever see you in my house again." He stated causing me to let out a chuckle. "Why let me go?" I asked. "Because..." the man started. "The world's got enough death as it is. And too much has been by my hands already." He said with a look that spoke volumes of regret. With no more discussion, I left through the shadows._

"And that was the first time I met Yoshi. I ran into him a few more times after. But it wasn't till a week after the animated started appearing that I joined him. By then it had been a month since I left the clan." Neko finished his story. A few eyes glanced to Yoshi who just pulled his hat down to let the shadow of it cover his face. "We were both different people back then." Neko stated as he noticed the looks. He knew they were thinking about that last line of his story said by their captain. "Well... looking at you, and with the way Neko described that regret you had... I'm guessing it wasn't exactly your choice. Someone else was calling the shots." Dennis stated. Yoshi jolted up at that. "How could you guess that?" He asked. "Just a strong hunch." The bartender stated with a shrug. "But these shadow walkers, as I said before, they are not acting like some group of thieves but are acting in the open, making threats. And gut instinct tells me they will hold true to those threats. We need a plan to protect the town from them." Dennis stated, steering the conversation to the present situation. "If it weren't for the storm around the island causing interference with Diesel's scanners we could easily see them coming and counter all movement they make." Remmy stated. The bartender nodded with a smile. "Ya'know, I wasn't always a bartender. I used to be an engineer back in the day and still have much of my equipment if you need it."

Without much more talk, Remmy and Diesel were led by Dennis to a backroom of the bar. And the rest of the group made their plans. When night falls, they were gonna keep watch of the town and do all they could if any of the shadow walkers showed themselves.

While working on Diesel's scanners and giving various tweaks, Remmy had the mech go into sleep mode just in case anything needed to be fixed. With the tweaks on the scanners finished as best as they could get, Remmy left Diesel to rest. "If things go south we'll need you at full potential. So get your rest and recharging." Remmy stated to the mech with a chuckle before leaving the room to join the others. A little while later... Diesel stirred in his sleep. _Everything was a haze. Only faint outlines of the nearby surroundings where visible. What was this place? Why was it... familiar?_ A faint program window flickered on one of Diesel's console screens. "System 7, Active." The screen showed as a loading wheel showed 1% before the program window flickered off then back on.


	3. Shadow Flames

_The haze of the surroundings slowly cleared. A cavern of sorts was slightly visible. Something was heard coming through the cavern. The surroundings soon melted away and shifted to a new location. A lab of sorts. The haze still covered most, but a feeling of dejavu hung in the air._ The program window of System 7 on Diesel's console had brightened, but only slightly. Its loading wheel now said 10% before it flickered once more before the console shut off.

Afterwards, Remmy returned and climbed his way to Diesels console. It was nearing sundown which meant it was time to wake the mech. After starting up the console and getting ready to wake Diesel up, Remmy noticed something a bit... off. "Hmm? Hello, what's this?" He asked as he opened up the recent programs. His eyes widened when they saw it. "System 7 was online?" He whispered to himself. He looked at the system logs and saw that the program was struggling to stay active and ended up shutting down after a short time. "Well then... guess only time will tell if this program can help you. I wonder... if you could... would you want to go back to who you were?" The small zurg asked with an air of sadness around him. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's for the future, right now we've got a town to protect." Remmy stated as he resumed turning off Diesel's sleep mode.

~ Ch.3: Shadow Flames

Everyone was gathered at the Brewing storm's biggest table as Yoshi brought out a map of the town, supplied by Dennis. "Alright, according to Dennis and confirmed by Neko, these guys can all move through the shadows. So we are gonna need eagle eyed focus on this." He then pointed to two buildings on the map. "Neko, Nina, you take the two highest points in the town. Spot anything, give the call." The pirate said as he took out a few things that looked like walkie talkies and handed them out to everyone. "Diesel and Remmy will stay at the heart of the town to get the best coverage with the scanners. Ethan and I will keep watch on the ground and come running if anyone spots the shadow walkers." Yoshi then seemed to be thinking of something before turning to Dennis. "Can you watch over Wendy for us?" He asked. "Wha- but I could help!" Wendy protested. "You can heal us if we're injured yes but..." Yoshi trailed off. "You're kind of lacking in the defensive and offensive skills department." Remmy stated to which Wendy sulked. "Both of which will be required with how tough Neko says these goons are." The zurg continued. As much as she wanted to help, Wendy knew they had a point. "Alright, I'll stay here. But if anyone gets hurt I have full right to say told you so!" The little mage stated. Remmy seemed to think on that statement. "Hmm, yep I'm ok with that." He said. "That's because you're protected inside a mech ya short stack." Neko said with a grin. Remmy just gave a glare.

With the plan set, the crew all left to their positions. "Good luck everyone!" Wendy shouted as they all left. She then sulked once more. "I wish I could help." She said. Dennis ruffled her hair a bit. "You can help by staying safe. You're the crews healer right? If I recall, healers typically stay away from the fight and heal their allies from a distance. Besides, we have no idea when and where this battle may start, so there's no way of knowing where would be away from the battle. Furthermore, with how spread out everyone is, unless you plan on following and healing only one of them, you won't get much done." He lectured. Wendy was astonished. "How do you know so much about battle strategies like that?" The little mage asked to which Dennis scratched the back of his neck. "It was a long while ago but, I used to be in a crew a bit similar to yours." He stated. "What happened?" Wendy asked, although from the look on Dennis's face, she could tell what happened. "Everyone but my bro and I were lost in battle." The bartender stated as he went to clean any glasses that were left from earlier. "We bit off more than we could chew and were picked off one by one. Our archer, our mage, our beast tamer... our healer. Only me and my bro survived that battle." He said with a somber voice. Wendy felt a bit guilty for bringing up bad memories for Dennis, maybe he had good memories with them to cheer him up? "What were they like? Any adventures that were really memorable?" She asked making him let out a laugh. "Oh the stories I could tell! And why not?" Dennis said before starting to tell a few tales of his adventures.

Meanwhile, as everyone got to their positions, a dark shadow glided into the town. It glided into an alley before a dark reptilian figure with bonelike wings emerged from it. They immediately set their sight on a pile of wooden crates. "Time to light up the night." They said before opening their mouth and releasing a black flame upon the crates. The figure then fled back into their shadow and left to spread the dark flames across the town.

Remmy and Diesel had just reached their designated location when an alarm went off. Remmy wasted no time in bringing up the scanners. He then activated the coms link. "Guys, we've got company already!" The zurg informed. "Location?" The voice of Yoshi was heard on the coms link. "Everywhere! Extreme heat sources are getting picked up all around the town!" Remmy stated in slight panic. Yoshi was heard swearing like the sailor he is. "Why did we not see this coming? Dennis told us they threatened to burn the place! Everyone regroup! Find and stop any fire you can. We are not losing another town to flames!" The voice of Yoshi ordered over the coms. "Alright, I'll guide you guys to the fires nearest you and... Neko, something's heading your way fast!" Remmy warned.

Neko, having just reached his post atop one of the highest buildings, had gone on high alert at Remmy's warning. He had a feeling he knew who it was. And his suspicions were confirmed when a stray shadow appeared on the other end of the roof... and a familiar reptilian figure rose out of it. "Hello Neko." They said with a slight glare. "Hello Draconis. I would say it's nice seeing you again, but I don't like to lie." Neko said as he pushed down any fear he had. Draconis gave a sideways glance at the town. In the distance he could see Yoshi and the others scrambling to handle the fires. "Quite the little crew you've joined. Tell me, are they better than ours was?" Draconis questioned. "Heh, yes, far better." Neko stated. "Even though the Durem Pirate crew is still newly formed, unlike you guys they look out for each other, always having each other's back when they can." The feline continued. The stoic face of Draconis soured. "Is that how you saw us all? People who just turn their backs on their own?" Draconis asked. "I know from experience." Neko said with a bit of a hiss as his fur ruffled up. Draconis seemed thoughtful before letting out a low laugh. "Oh, is that what it is? The times we left you behind? Hmhmhm, we knew you could always handle yourself. You were always independent, not needing our help for the big things." Draconis lectured to which Neko scoffed. "Right, and I'm guessing leaving me as the scapegoat when things went wrong was some way of trying to strengthen me up, right?" He hissed again. Draconis let out a sigh. "It seems there is no further use in talking. So be it." He stated before moving in to strike.

Back at the Brewing Storm, Wendy was shocked at the sight she saw out the window. Black flames were building over the town, just like she saw in her vision. Dennis too watched as the fires spread with clenched teeth. He should've known the shadow walkers would hold true on their threat. But from the sound of the voices on the device Yoshi left him, he could hear the organized attempt from everyone to get the fire contained. "You're friends are quite the crew." Dennis stated. Despite her fear of the fires, hearing everyone do their best to stop it helped keep her calm. She just still wished there was something she could do to help. A sudden smashing sound drew her out of her thoughts as she and Dennis turned to a smashed window. "Who's there?" Dennis demanded. A chuckle filled the room as a shadow moved in. "I know you have it. My precious dark gem, the key to unlocking my full potential." The shadow said. "You are not getting the black diamond you shadow beast!" Dennis declared. "We shall see about that." The shadow stated before a figure emerged from it and attacked Dennis with a howl.


	4. Dark Inferno

Crackling fire... billowing smoke... flames as black as the night sky above. The town was burning... but Yoshi and his crew were not gonna sit by and let it. "That fire on the northern part of town could use some serious attention." Remmy pointed out as he and Diesel monitored the situation from their post at the heart of the town. "I'm on it." Nina said as she took flight to the biggest fire in town. "Think you can handle it on your own? The others have their own fires to deal with." Remmy said as he observed the scanners. "And Neko seems to have a flaming battle of his own going on." He said with a voice of worry.

~ Ch.4: Dark Inferno

Up on the highest point in the town, two shadows swiftly glided around on the roof. The shadows were charging at and dodging each other. Occasionally Draconis and Neko would lunge out of the shadows into a fist fight, or a claw fight. Draconis caught hold of Neko's arm and gave a twist sending him into a flip. Before he could follow up his counter, Neko sunk into a shadow. "You've definitely improved Neko. But remember the effect of my flames..." Draconis stated as he gave a spin, spitting fire along the edges of the roof. One flame caught the shadow Neko was in and he immediately jumped out of it in pain. "They burn shadows." Draconis continued. "Yeah, how could I forget... you always threw that fact around when one of us screwed up. You always had that ability to make yourself the tyrant leader." Neko recalled. Draconis scoffed. "I was the leader because I knew how to get stuff done. Because I was never afraid to take action when needed! If anyone is a tyrant leader it's... never mind. You know nothing about what we've been through since you left." Draconis stated with a growl. "Please then, by all means enlighten me." Neko stated before a loud yelp caught his attention. Turning to the side, Neko and Draconis saw the comedic display of Cotton trying to extinguish a fire on his tail. "Cotton you dingus! You know better than to go through my flames in a shadow!" Draconis lectured. "S-sorry ex-boss." Cotton apologized in a timid voice before letting out a dark chuckle. "Just saw the battle and wanted to join the fun." He then stated in a deep menacing tone. Neko then turned back to Draconis with a confused expression. "Ex-boss?" He wondered.

Remmy clenched his fist as he saw the situation on the scanners. The fires had everyone separated and Neko was now up against two opponents. _"I hope he could hold his own. If only I wasn't needed to guide and coordinate everyone with the fires... if only system 7 was fully operational then..."_ Remmy thought before shaking his head. "Remmy... go help Neko. I could stay and guide everyone." Diesel said. "Wh-what! Diesel, you know I can't do that! For me to be any help I would need to-" The zurg began to argue. "Disconnect the console, yes. And I know the probability that my secondary energy cells could run dry fast without the main energy from the consoles. But right now we are spread too thin. Desperate times Remmy." The mech stated the facts. Remmy felt majorly conflicted. This was a big gamble against several odds. But it was true, with how things were, there was nobody else to help Neko. With a growl, Remmy put in a command on the console. "All right!" He said as steam blew out from the bottom edges of the goggle like structure on Diesel's head. It then lifted and separated from Diesel before taking off. "Just don't do anything stupid you lugnut!" Remmy shouted as he zoomed off. Diesel waved to Remmy as the zurg zoomed off. He then swiftly turned his revealed red eyes toward something the scanners picked up. "Remmy, change course to the Brewing Storm. Now." He stated with great worry.

At the northern end of town, Nina was panting from exhaustion. The fire was almost out, but there was still quite a bit left. There were already a few buildings lost as well. Having caught her breath, Nina charged energy in her wings and shot the energy at the remaining fire, extinguishing most of it. "Nina, forget the fire for now." Came Diesel's voice over the coms device. "What's wrong Diesel? And where's Remmy?" The nightfright asked. "Remmy is heading to the Brewing Storm. Scanners picked up an unknown in that location and signs of a fight." Diesel informed. "No... Wendy!" Nina said in worry as she began flying in the direction of the place. "That's not the only problem. Neko is against two of the Shadow Walkers and there's nobody available for backup." Diesel stated. Nina froze mid flight. She didn't know what to do.

Back at the roof high above town, things were looking bad. Neko seemed to be no match for the two others. "We truly do apologize for this. We have our orders to deal with anyone who stands against us." Draconis stated. "Why don't you join back with us Neko? Then we could be besties again!" Cotton stated in a chipper tone. Struggling to get up, Neko wiped a bit of blood off his jaw that looked a bit swollen. "Fat chance." He said making Draconis sigh. "I'll admit... you have gotten stronger, but you are still as foolish as ever." He stated. Neko let out a chuckle. "Is the pot talking to the kettle again?" He asked before swinging an arm out. "Because they're both as black..." a dark aura appeared in front of Neko's open palm. The aura then materialized into a semi-transparent black book. "As the shadows!" He stated as the book flipped open with the pages rapidly turning. "Shadows new and old, shadows dark and cold, dark energies spike, behold the shadow's strike!" Neko chanted before the book melted into an aura and engulfed him. "Ooh this cannot be good..." Said Cotton as his ears drooped a bit. Neko now stood tall, injuries slowly healing with shadowy wisps. With a glare, it was seen that his purple eyes had brightened while the sclera darkened to black. "Now then... hope you're ready for round two." Neko said as shadow energy crackled around him.

"Whoa!" Diesel exclaimed as he picked up an energy spike on his scanners. "Nina, go to the Brewing storm. I do not know how, but Neko's energy signature just drastically spiked." He informed. "Alright, I'm on my way." Nina said. Diesel was about to resume coordinating the fight against the fires, but something on the scanner caught his attention. "Where did the unknown signal go?" He asked as he turned back in the direction of the Brewing Storm. A sudden cold feeling washed over the mech as something dark passed him.


	5. Shadows Wrath

Diesel was about to resume coordinating the fight against the fires, but something on the scanner caught his attention. "Where did the unknown signal go?" He asked as he turned back in the direction of the Brewing Storm. A sudden cold feeling washed over the mech as something dark passed him. Diesel turned just in time to dodge a swiping claw. "Now aren't you an interesting site... I know you're kind anywhere, although… I've never seen any quite in a condition like you." Said the attacker. He looked to be some sort of wolf... but the scanners were telling otherwise. "So, you know what I am, now what are you?" Diesel inquired. "Hmm, I've never thought about it... but I guess you could say I'm a summon beast, or perhaps a chimera of sorts. I was brought into being as an amalgamation of shadows and dark magic, along with an ages old memory. A memory of who I once was… of who I could be again." The beast monologued. Meanwhile, Diesel had been scanning for any weaknesses on him. "But I do not see how any of this will help you..." The beast said before he dove into the shadows. Diesel flinched in surprise at his speed, the scanners lost track of him! When the scanner finally located the beast... he was already lunging up from below delivering an upward slice with his claws.

~ Ch.5: Shadows Wrath

Diesel had gone offline for a second from the blow, but he quickly rebooted. He caught a quick glimpse of the beast diving to the shadows and taking off. "Whe- where are they... n- no..." The shadow was moving too fast for the scanners, but with a quick calculation of the direction they were heading, Diesel knew the beast was heading for Neko. He was about to activate a coms link to warn the feline, but he had insufficient power left for it. "Uuugh... need... to warn... others." The mech said with static coating his voice. He then used the little energy he had to send a distress signal to Remmy.

Flying swiftly through the air, Nina had arrived at The Brewing Storm. She couldn't believe how bad a shape the place was in. The windows were smashed, the wood walls were splintered and cracked... and this was just the outside. She slowly opened the door to the place, afraid of the state it could be in. It was an absolute wreck. Chairs, tables, shelves, everything was smashed. Even the bar in the back was split in two and torn from the floor boards. With the condition the place was in, Nina was fearing the worst. A sudden sound made her jump and turn to an open door that let upstairs. "Please let Wendy be aright..." Was all Nina could think at the moment and she was repeating it in whispers as she approached and ascended the stairs. It was rather well intact upstairs compared to the bar area. "W-Wendy? Are you here?" Nina asked as she reached a hallway at the top of the stairs. A few seconds pass then one of the doors down the hall opened and the little mouse mage peeked out of it. "Nina? Nina!" Wendy yelled happily as she zoomed out of the room and tackle hugged the nightfright. Nina immediately hugged her back. "Wendy... I was so worried something might've happened to you." Nina said as she shed a few tears. "It was rough awhile ago, but she held her own pretty well." Someone said as they exited the door. Nina looked up to see Dennis in really bad shape. "Dennis! I told you no moving!" Wendy said as she turned and ran back to the bartender. "I'm fine. Trust me, I've been through worse." He stated with a confident smirk. "Either way, doctor's orders are doctor's orders! No moving till at least the more serious wounds are healed!" The little mage stated. "Whoa... what happened here?" A voice asked from downstairs.

Nina, Wendy and against Wendy's orders, Dennis, all made their way downstairs. They were surprised when something was swiftly floating toward the stairs. "Oh thank goodness you're all alright! Well mostly, looking at your condition Dennis." Said the floating object. The object looked like the top half of Diesel's head, only the window was opaque instead of transparent. And the voice sounded like... "Remmy? Is that you?" Dennis asked. "... Nice observation there." The zurg said with slight sarcasm. Wendy giggled a bit as she could tell from the voice that his eye was twitching as he said that. "Remmy... is that really Diesel's head? Is he alright?" Nina questioned with worry. "Yeah, and the cockpit's always been able to separate like this. I just don't like using this function because Diesel only has so much energy without it and I worry about the damn lugnu-." Remmy said but was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. "What's that sound?" Dennis asked. "Th-that's a distress signal from Diesel... something's wrong. If he's sending a distress signal instead of using the coms then he must've burned through all his energy. But why... unless..." the zurg trailed off. "Nina, go to Neko right now. I have to go back to Diesel." Remmy ordered as he zoomed out toward the door. "But what about Wendy!" Nina asked. "Heh I wouldn't worry. I doubt they'll get near her again after what she did." Dennis said with a chuckle. "I'll explain later, just go help your friend." The bartender stated as he saw Nina's confused face. Worried for her friends, Nina did as told and took off as fast as she could to Neko's post.

Up at the highest point in town, sounds of battle rung out as Neko squared off with Draconis. His shadowstrike spell was aiding him well in the battle. He had managed to knock out Cotton and now seemed evenly matched to Draconis. The two traded blow after blow in their heated battle. "Hehe, Seems like you've really honed your technique in battle Neko." Draconis said with a chuckle as he narrowly dodged a clawed swipe from the feline. "Thanks, glad to know my fight with an embodiment of chaos paid off." Neko said with a slight smirk as he kept the offensive up. "But I can't take all the credit." Neko continued as he delivered a kick to Draconis's gut making the shadow dragon slide back. With the distance set between the two, Neko took a moment to breath. He then clenched his fist as the shadow aura around him grew. "That spell I did earlier did a major boost to my speed and strength. It pulls strength directly from the shadows... and just what are your flames surrounding the roof made of?" The feline asked. Draconis gave a glaring growl. "The battle is far from over. And just how long can your little spell last?" The shadow dragon asked with a smirk. "Far too long in my opinion." Stated a voice to the side of the two. Draconis went wide eyed. "F-Fang! Back so soon?" He stuttered. The wolf beast glared. "Of course. Unlike you and that unconscious fool, I can handle myself in battle. Not to mention do the job assigned." Fang stated with great bitterness holding out a dark purple gem. "You were supposed to burn the town to smoldering ashes while I secured the black diamond." He said as he put away the gem. "S-sorry, just got caught up in battle." Draconis stated. Fang turned his eyes to Neko. "Hmph, magic enhancement drawing power from the shadows itself." He observed tiredly. "I would be impressed... if I didn't have that ability naturally." The wolf beast stated making Neko flinch. "Now then Draconis... let me show you how to deal with cats." Fang stated with a feral snarl.

With a blink of an eye, Fang was right in Neko's face with a swiping claw. Neko dodged as best he could but got a few whiskers trimmed. It wasn't long before another swipe made the feline have to dodge again. Fang was far faster than Draconis. He was also relentless with his attacks, giving no room to strike back. All Neko could do was dodge the onslaught and only barely with each attack. Punch after punch, swipe after swipe, kick after kick, Fang was definitely a force to be reckoned with. But with one missed swipe from Fang, Neko saw an opening and gave a solid spin kick to the wolf beast's face. The blow knocking Fang back right into Draconis's black flames. Neko smirked as Fang was engulfed by the flames... but the smirk faded as a howl sounded out and the flames started fading. The flames then turned into wisps of shadows that were drawn toward a revealed uninjured Fang. "Hehehe, was that supposed to hurt me?" Fang asked as he had a shadow aura surrounding him. Neko flinched back as he realized his plan had backfired. And now... Fang seemed to be even stronger.

The energy eminating from Fang was harsh. His features were blurred by the thick haze of shadow aura around him. Before Neko could think any further, he had a fist to the face that knocked him a ways back. The blow stunned him for a second and that was all the time Fang needed to unleash a barrage of punches and clawed swipes on the feline. The attacks went until an energy blast caught the empowered wolf off guard. Turning away from the barely standing feline, Fang looked up to see Nina approaching fast. The wolf beast mumbled something with a growl before turning to Draconis. "We're leaving. Now." Fang ordered. "But... what about Cotton! He's still unconscious!" The shadow dragon pointed out. "That just makes him dead weight." Fang replied with a glare. "Now let's go. There are preparations to be made at the temple." He continued as he sunk into his shadow and took off. Draconis hesitantly followed. "Sorry Cotton..." he said before taking off.

Nina tried sending energy blasts from her wings after the retreating shadow walkers, but they were too fast. She then turned her attention to the barely conscious feline and flew to him. "Neko! Neko please be alright!" She shouted as she landed on the roof, running over to the feline as her wings disappeared. Neko let out a groan of pain as he collapsed and Nina caught him. "I've definitely been better, that's for sure." He stated with a dazed look. "Don't worry Neko, I'm sure Wendy could heal you back to good health soon." The nightfright said with a relieved smile. "Hey Nina... have you seen any other nightfrights around." Neko asked. "No... Why would any other nightfrights be here?" Nina asked a bit baffled. "When Fang, that wolf beast saw you... he mumbled something. Sounded like he said another nightfright?" Neko said.

Meanwhile, Remmy had arrived back at the heart of the town. "Diesel!" He shouted upon seeing the state that the 'mech' was in. Remmy ran a diagnostic scan and found the damage to be bad but repairable. The zurg gave a relieved sigh before noticing something on the scan. Some of the damage seemed to be auto-repairing. "Could this be an affect of his animation?" Remmy thought aloud. It was a possible side effect he theorized, so maybe it was. The 'mech' began to slowly move. "Save that energy Diesel. I'm going to activate powersave mode and have you go full manual pilot until you're fixed up." Remmy said as he carefully flew the console over Diesel's head and guided it over his extended black and orange ears. With a puff of air out from the edges of the console, it locked into place. "Alright, connecting power from main console to other systems." Remmy said as he pressed a few buttons. With a few sparks from the gash in Diesel's chestplate, his systems started up. On the console before anything else showed up... system 7 showed 15%.


	6. Shifting Shadows

After the rough night, light of morning shone down on the fires aftermath. It was tough but the fires were all put out. In total, only a fraction of the town was burned down, but at least a third was singed or charred. The group had joined up back at The Brewing Storm to discuss what to do next. "What are the odds that the townsfolk will look passed the damage and see that we helped stop the fires?" Yoshi asked with a sigh. "You know how people can be. Fingers will point to the nearest available cause first." Stated Dennis as Wendy was wrapping a splint on his arm. It had been broken in the battle but he was too stubborn to admit it at the time. "So... I assume a lot happened other than the fires last night?" Ethan said with a look at the still slightly banged up Neko, then a glance at Diesel who still had the gash in his chestplate area. "Yeah..." Neko stated simply as he was lost in thought. "Apparently those shadow walkers had a new member in their group that Neko didn't know... and he's some sort of shadow monster." Said Remmy as he entered the room with a bunch of tools and stuff to work on Diesel. "Monster is right. I'm pretty strong myself, but I was still no match for him." Dennis stated before turning to Wendy. "If it weren't for Wendy keeping my health up, I would've been a goner." He continued. "So what do we do now?" Nina asked. Neko got up and made his way to the door upstairs. "We ask our prisoner a few questions." He stated.

~ Ch.6: Shifting Shadows

In one of the upstairs rooms, Cotton sat in silence. His arms were tied up with rope that had a white glow to it. Infused with light magic, the rope made sure Cotton wasn't going anywhere... even if he wanted to. The door to the room opened but he paid it no mind. "So... Cotton..." He heard Neko start. "What's gone down since I left? Who is Fang and why is he calling the shots now?" Neko interrogated. Cotton was silent. Neko thought about something else he noticed. Someone who was missing from the group he knew. "Where's Carrie?" Neko asked. Cotton flinched before turning to the questioning feline. "She disappeared shortly after Fang took over. All she said was she found a lead on something big, bigger than even the black diamond." The shadow bunny began. He then let out a laugh. "Good thing she left... I mean she was never one for following directions when Draconis was in charge. And Fang doesn't take well do disobedience at all." Cotton trailed off. He then started shaking. "Look man... we got no clue where the guy came from!" Cotton said in a trembling voice. "He just appeared one day and took over with force! He even almost killed Draconis!" The black bunny continued. Neko was silent for a second. "It's been forever since I've seen your fear persona surface. Haven't seen that since we were kids." He said as he thought back. Cotton let out a shaky chuckle. "Those were the days... back before we joined the shadow walkers." He said as he started to calm a bit. The two sat in silence for a bit until the door to the room opened again and Yoshi entered. He looked from Cotton to Neko. "So, has he said anything of use?" The pirate asked. "Just basic backstories and catching up Mr Warden." Cotton said in a chipper tone before chuckling. "Well, Diesel's fixed up enough to be up and moving again and it seems he got some info in his encounter. And Dennis seems to have a bit of info as well." The pirate informed.

Yoshi and Neko made their way downstairs with Cotton not far behind. The group was already deep in discussion but stopped as they saw the three enter. "Umm, what's he doing down here?" Dennis said with a look at Cotton. "You guys wanna take on the big boss, right?" Cotton asked with a look at the group. "Never liked him myself, and you will definitely need all the help and info you can get." He stated. "As crazy and unhinged as Cotton can be, he has a point. I was no match for him and I even went as far as using the book of shadows." Neko said. "Was enough to kick my butt though…" Cotton said with a side glance at the feline. Neko chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… sorry about that." The feline apologized. "So!" Cotton said in a loud voice. "What do we know about the enemy so far soldiers?" He asked as he marched back and forth at the bar area. "He mentioned he was made of shadows and dark magic before attacking me." Diesel stated. "He probably didn't expect you to live if he gave you that much... scumbag never even told me or Drake that. He never said anything about himself but demanded us to obey his every command." Cotton said with a harsh voice. "Another thing..." Dennis started, grabbing the attention. "In my battle against him, Wendy was able to drive him off with a burst of pure light magic. And with the knowledge of him being made of shadows and dark magic, it makes sense." He said. Cotton let out a slight chuckle. "A brilliant observation Mr Bartender. Brilliant indeed, I would clap my hands if they weren't still tied." Cotton said earning an eyeroll from Neko. "Now what about you? Is there anything you do know that could help us?" The feline asked. Cotton went silent... then serious. "Yes." He simply stated.

"The Black Diamond of Umbrae-Mundi, a mysterious gem of darkest power. Since day one of his takeover, that was all Fang would talk about. Since day one of his takeover, that was our focus, our goal. Eventually we found leads that pointed to a lone island guarded by a great storm." Cotton monologued. He then looked across the group. "All he ever said about it was that he needed it to unleash his true power." He said. "And how's he gonna do that. The gem may be said to hold great power but it doesn't release any on its own." Dennis stated. Cotton leaned back as he tried to remember something. "There was a story... a myth we came across in our search for this place. Night of the darkest moon I think it was." He recalled. Dennis flinched at the name. "Th-that's only a legend!" He shouted. Cotton let his ears droop a bit. "Let's hope so Mr Bartender." He said with worry in his voice. "So what is this night of darkest moon legend anyway? I smell a prophecy and those are hardly ever good." Asked Ethan. "Well..." Dennis started hesitantly. Cotton then took over. "At the heart of the temple where the black diamond usually rests, there is a hole that lets in a view of the sky. And the legend says that when the darkest moon lines up upon the black diamond, its power will be unleashed." He said. Ethan nodded. "Yep, definitely a prophecy... again." He said as he dragged a paw down his face. "You guys have dealt with a prophecy before?" Dennis asked looking around the group. "Yep... and one could say... it was absolute chaos." Neko joked with a chuckle.

With Neko's bad joke out of the way, the group got to thinking about what to do next. "We can probably assume that the darkest moon part means a new moon, which will happen tonight." Yoshi said with crossed arms. "Well fat chance stopping them then. The temple is on the other side of the island in a mountain. It's a day long trek just getting there. Nevermind climbing to the temple entrance." Dennis stated as he rested his chin in a hand. Yoshi was thoughtful before looking at Cotton. "Are you able to bring people with you through the shadows Cotton?" He asked. The shadow bunny flinched back. "I- well umm... I don't know. There's never been reason to shadow travel with others. I never tried." Cotton stuttered before shaking his head and taking a more determined expression. "Never know till ya try. And desperate times call for desperate measures. Now let's do this!" He exclaimed in an enthusiastic yet serious tone before standing and saluting Yoshi. "Cotton Theodore Shade, at your service." He said with a smile and a chipper voice. "Shade huh... isn't that your last name as well Neko?" Yoshi asked turning to the feline. Neko just chuckled. "You just can't pick your family." He stated with a shrug. With that done, the group began preparations to head out to the temple.


	7. Enter The Darkness

With the last lights of day shining down, the group begins to arrive at the temple. Cotton had taken Yoshi with him through shadow travel. Neko shadow traveled with Nina and Wendy. Diesel then arrived in his S-series jet form before transforming back to his default form. Finally, Ethan arrived on foot. Neko let out a whistle. "I would joke saying what took so long, but you honestly made impressive time." He said. "Thanks, I do try my best." Ethan said with a laugh as he stretched his legs a bit. "Still was the last to arrive though. Just sayin." Remmy pointed out. Ethan nearly fell over before straightening up. "Let's just go. We're losing time here!" The bunny stated as he tried regaining his composure. He was about to march into the temple but Cotton stopped him. "Hold on there partner... we must be careful." He said in a serious tone as he picked up a rock and tossed it to the temple entrance. A couple arrows shot out when the rock hit the ground. "Knew it... this place has many traps, we got them deactivated when we got here and took over the place, but it looks like the others reactivated them to slow anyone who might get in the way." Cotton said as he took the lead. "Mind your steps." He stated.

~ Ch.7: Enter the Darkness

The group slowly made their way into the dark temple. Yoshi stayed in the back in case anyone tried an ambush. His sword made a light jolt. "Something wrong Brim? ... You've been pretty quiet since we arrived on this island." The pirate inquired looking over his shoulder at the sword. "I've been on this isle before in life. And I've been feeling a familiar energy. Something I can't quite place." Brim stated. "Could it be the black diamond?" Yoshi asked. The sword shook. "Perhaps... but it is a living energy I feel. If I could just remember..." The sword shook more. "Relax Brim. I'm sure you will remember soo-." Yoshi was saying before Brim jolted again. "Nightmare!" Brim exclaimed. "The black diamond, that shadow beast, I've encountered them before!" He stated as he remembered.

 _It was a long time ago. Back when my name was still feared around Gaia. Legends of treasure within a storm surrounded island had been told. I had sailed many a days to find it. I finally did... and the legends lied. There was no treasure... just a few small villages. I was going to leave but... something held me back. I couldn't bring myself to leave and then... out of nowhere, he showed up. A dark figure with an aura of shadows, claiming himself as a deity. He was the darkest force I had ever felt, and I knew not what it was at the time, but he wore the black diamond as a crown. He had weaponized the shadows and darkness of night against us. I fought him… and lost half my old crew. After a long battle that ended on this very mountain, I had defeated him. He burst apart into shadows and darkness before fading away. With that done, I took my leave, unknowingly leaving the black diamond of umbrae-mundi behind._

"That gem... I'm sure it was the source of his power." Brim said after recalling his past encounter. "Then we better hurry and make sure that powers not unleashed." Yoshi said as he walked faster. "Let's pick up the pace, we don't have much time left!" Yoshi ordered. "Cap's right, we're runnin out of time!" Cotton stated as he hastened his steps along with everyone else. They rounded a corner into a long corridor with an upper floor balcony type area. Draconis was at the end of the corridor waiting for them. "Oh no." Cotton squeaked as his ears drooped.

The group took a defensive stance. Draconis looked at the group. His eyes then landed on Cotton. "Welp, I should've known you would turn to them Cotton." Draconis said as he stared at the black bunny. "I'm afraid I can't let any of you pass. My life depends on stopping you all here." The shadow dragon said before giving a sigh. He then spun around and blew his shadow flames at the end of the corridor, blocking the only advancing path. Turning back around, he gave an empty stare to the group. "Farewell." He said before blowing a burst of fire at the group. Diesel ran in front and fired an energy shot at the incoming threat. The fireball burst apart and fizzled out as the embers hit the stone walls. Draconis let out another sigh. "Just make this easy... and die already!" He said as he blew a stream of fire to the group. Wendy and Ethan stepped forth and countered with streams of light magic. Draconis then sent a barrage of fireballs only for them to get countered by Diesel and Nina. He clenched his teeth. "Fine then. If you want a fight... then I'll give you hell!" Draconis said before diving into a shadow and charging forth. Before Draconis could make a move, Neko dived to the shadows as well to take on Draconis.

The two shadows charged at eachother. Strike after strike they collided. After a few collisions Neko was tossed out of the shadows. As he landed, Draconis lunged out at him. Before Draconis could land an attack however, he was tackled by Cotton. Before Draconis could retaliate, Cotton turned to the group. "Little mage, light up the ground!" He ordered. With a nod, Wendy channeled light magic through her staff and slammed it to the ground. The ground lit up in a wave of light that spread out from the impact point. Draconis punched Cotton off of him and tried jumping into the shadows. Nothing happened. "Wha-what did you do?" He demanded in frustration. "Blocked your shadow traveling. That's what she did. Hehehe." Cotton said with a laugh before he spit out a bit of blood. That punch had connected hard right with his jaw. Draconis then had a look of fear. Without his shadow travel, he was no match to the group. He was outnumbered and outpowered. "N-no... I can't lose to you guys." He said as he started shaking. "If I can't stop you then Fang will kill me!" He exclaimed. "I would've killed you anyway." Said a harsh voice from above the corridor. Draconis's eyes went wide as he froze hearing the familiar voice. Cotton and the others looked up at the corridors balcony area. "Fang..." Cotton said in fear. "You're pathetic Draconis." Fang stated. "Can't even handle a single task assigned. You will now die with the others." Fang said as he reached out to a lever on the wall. "Useless." He said as he pulled the lever. The temple let out a few loud, strong rumbles before the ceiling of the corridor began to swiftly drop.


	8. Waking Nightmare

With a pull of the lever, the temple let out a great rumble. "Useless." Fang simply stated from the balcony area before the corridor's ceiling started to drop. The group froze in panic as they saw the heavy stone dropping from above. "Everybody down!" Diesel shouted as he flipped his gun arm and crystal claw arm to normal ones. He then took flight to meet the falling stone ceiling. Everyone dropped down as Diesel slammed his metal hands against the falling stone and fired his jetpack rockets at full force. The giant slab of stone slowed its descent but kept falling. The others quickly made their way to the corridors exit and blasted away the fire blocking it. Diesels feet had reached the ground as the slab of stone's mighty weight pushed his systems to their limit. He wouldn't make it to the exit if he let go at this point. The weight then lifted a bit, perplexing Diesel till he looked beside him. Draconis was pushing up on the stone as well. He then turned to the mech. "The hell you waiting for? Fang's just a few rooms down from here. Get going!" He said with great strain in his voice as the stone weighed down. "What about you?" Remmy asked. "Heh, I'm dead either way. So why not help take down the bassturd." The shadow dragon reasoned. The weight of the stone lightened further. "I'm not leaving you here alone Drake." Stated Cotton. "The hell you are! These guys need you more than me right now!" Draconis shouted. "How about both of you shut the hell up..." Remmy said as he had Diesel shift to his S-series form. Diesel then revved up his rocket before grabbing the two shadow walkers. "... and hold on for your damn lives!" Remmy finished as he had Diesel fire his rockets at full blast, swiftly sending them to the exit as the ceiling continued its drop.

~ Ch.8: Waking Nightmare

The three barely reached the next room as the stone hit the ground. They then tumbled and rolled across the room setting off all its traps until they crashed into the wall on the other side. "Ooow, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Cotton groaned as he lightly shook his head. "I think I would've preferred getting squished." Draconis muttered as he tried catching his breath. Diesel just got up and dusted himself off. "That landing could definitely have been better." He said. "No kidding!" Came a muffled yell from the console. Remmy had ended up upside down and stuck behind his seat, flailing his legs as he tried pulling himself out. Cotton, as soon as he saw the little zurg's state, burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh! That's... that's too hilarious!" He said between laughs. "Oh really?! Then why am I not laughing?!" Remmy shouted as he kept flailing trying to get unstuck. Letting out a sigh, Draconis approached Diesel. "If I may?" He said. Diesel nodded before opening the console and Draconis pulled Remmy free. "Thank you!" Remmy said with great relief. At this point the others made it through the mess left by all the traps. "Are you all ok?" Ethan asked. The four gave the others a thumbs up as they got ready to continue.

The next two rooms were swiftly gone through and the exit of the last corridor was in sight. "There's the door to the central chamber!" Cotton shouted as he sprinted to it. As he reached the doorway a burst of energy blasted him back and the others braced themselves as wind and energy swept through the corridor. "We're too late!" Remmy shouted as he saw the scanners going haywire from the extreme amount of energy. The group barely stood their ground as the wind harshly ripped through the air. When the wind started dying down, they wasted no time in entering the central chamber. It was a stark difference to the stone corridors and solid walls. The central chamber had glyphs, runes and pillars with intricate designs all over the walls. Above the chamber, the ceiling sloped into a shallow dome with an opening revealing the sky, and the new moon. Directly below the opening stood a pedestal and behind it... was a beast with a strong aura, wearing the black diamond as a crown.

The beast, who they once knew as Fang, clenched and unclenched a fist before grinning. "It's great to be whole again." The beast stated. Brim jolted as he heard the beast's voice. "Nightmare... it's been awhile." He spoke as Yoshi drew him forth. At first the beast was confused, but he then recognized the blade. "Oh, if it isn't the one who defeated me all those ages ago. Brim was it? The pirate said to have a heart of brimstone." Nightmare said before chuckling. "My, what ever happened to you? Your aura used to ooze darkness when we first met... and you used to be human." He said with a dark glint in his eyes. "Time passes, and with it anything can change." The sword stated. Nightmare let out a hum. "Powerful words there. Time indeed brings change. But now... it's time for the return of darkness." Nightmare stated as his aura swept through the air like a typhoon. He then observed the room before waving an arm, dismissing his aura. "Let us take this battle elsewhere. This room is far too elegant for a battlefield." The beast stated before levitating away through another door. With great hesitation, the others followed. Neko looked at the back of the group and saw Cotton and Draconis visibly afraid. He went to them and put an arm over each of their shoulders. "We got this." The feline stated. "Heh, I hope so. That beast was powerful enough as Fang, but now... he's on a new level of dangerous." Draconis stated. "M-maybe if we all worked together? Heh, your group is pretty strong, so maybe we could stand a slim chance at least." Cotton said before shaking his head. "No, I'm sure we can win." He stated with a raised fist. With a smile, Neko brought his fist to Cotton's.

With some distance walked through the temple, Nightmare eventually brought the group to a large open stone room with high windows. The sound of crashing waves could be heard along with slight rumbling of thunder from the distant storm. "Hmm, this chamber seems to be at the outer most edge of the island. And with quite the atmosphere as well. A perfect setting for battle if I may say so. Do you agree sword of stone?" The beast asked with a sideways glance. "It definitely brings back memories of our first clash... and this one will end the same... with you fading back into the shadows you crawled out of!" Brim declared. The rest of the group got ready for battle. Meanwhile, Nightmare seemed amused. "If you're all so eager to fight me... then by all means..." He started before turning to the group, and a flaming aura burst from his eyes. "EnJoY YoUr LaSt MoMeNtS In ThIs WoRlD!" Nightmare shouted as his voice echoed with power. The room then went from dim to bright as all the shadows in the room swirled toward him and disappeared. "What's going on? Why is it suddenly bright?" Nina asked as she looked around. "He- he absorbed all the shadows." Draconis stuttered as he flinched back. With a clench of a fist and a blink of an eye, Nightmare was right in front of the group ready to strike.

With Nightmare's sudden attack, Ethan was the only one fast enough to react. He sprinted forth and used his cane to block the beast's clawed strike. He then followed up the block with a burst of light magic to push Nightmare back. Nightmare once more stood at the other end of the room, this time looking at the group with cold emotionless eyes. "If this is the best you could do... this battle will be no fun at all." He stated. Many of the group were shocked at the shadow beast's speed. Nightmare gazed throughout the group, and then let out a smile. "Why not try attacking me all at once? Let's see if I can get a workout." He said with confidence. Brim shuddered. "He's planning something... I know it." The sword spoke with unease. Without many other options, the group did as Nightmare said. Nina, Diesel, Draconis, Wendy and Ethan unleashed a barrage from a distance while Yoshi, Neko and Cotton went close. Nightmare took the magic and projectile hits but was barely phased by them as he dodged the closer melee fighters. One solid hit to the face seemed to change things as he was knocked unbalance into a wall. Yoshi went in for the final strike... and Nightmare grinned.

In a blink, Nightmare grabbed Yoshi's arm and slammed him into the wall hard enough to crack through it, and hard enough for Yoshi to lose his grip on Brim. The sudden turn of events stunning the rest of the group. Nightmare held Yoshi by the throat pressed against the wall as bits of the wall crumbled and clattered down the cliff outside it. "You know... you hold quite a lot of darkness. I can feel it, boiling just under the surface. Sealed away... trapped like a caged animal." Yoshi gave a futile attempt at pulling Nightmare's arm away. "C-Crimson was s-sealed... for good... reason." He choked out. Nightmare chuckled. "Well, how about we break that seal." He said as Yoshi went wide eyed. Nightmare then sent pulses of darkness and shadow energy through his arm into Yoshi who let out screams of agony. Everyone ran forth to try freeing Yoshi, but before any of them reached him, something slashed halfway through Nightmare's arm. Brim was not happy. Angered by the sudden interruption, Nightmare swiftly turned and tossed the now unconscious Yoshi at the advancing group. "I have had EnOuGh oF YoU!" He shouted as he grabbed the blade and attempted to chuck it out a window. Brim's path through the air shifted and he flew right back for another attack. Nightmare grit his teeth before letting out a dark chuckle as he dodged swipe after swipe from the blade.

The group gathered around Yoshi, hoping he was all right. Sparks of dark magic pulsed around him. "Diesel, what are the scans saying?" Remmy asked. Diesel was silent for a second. "His energy signature is fluxuating. Whatever Nightmare did is having a negative effect on him." The mech stated. The group then were surprised and relieved when the sparks of dark magic faded and Yoshi began to move... but back in the battle... Brim froze then started shaking. He then started floating toward the group, mumbling. As he got closer he shook more and his mumbling got louder. His runes started darkening from orange to red. Brim then took a metaphorical breath before shouting. "GET AWAY FROM YOSHI NOW!" The sudden shout surprised everyone, but they did as told... just as Brim swiftly flew by... and was caught by Yoshi as he stretched out a hand. The group watched as Yoshi limply rose up and stood just as limp and lifeless. "Every... one... run..." Brim stated as his runes finally turned a solid deep red. Yoshi straightened up before turning toward the group with a menacing grin... and opening his now red, flaming eyes.


	9. Unleashed

The group watched as Yoshi limply rose up and stood just as limp and lifeless. "Every... one... run..." Brim stated as his runes turned a solid deep red. Yoshi straightened up before turning toward the group with a menacing grin... and opening his now red, flaming eyes. Wendy recognized the eyes... those flaming red eyes from her vision.

~ Ch.9: Unleashed

A dark sinister chuckle was let out by the pirate as the group took steps back from him. "Wha-what just happened to him?" Cotton asked in fear. Neko began shaking. "Yoshi's told me about this side of him before... Crimson, the pirate of blood… and if he is ever fully released..." He then gulped. "Then the seas will become his name." He stated with a slight squeak to his voice. All eyes were now on the pirate as he tightened his grip on Brim. "Seas will become crimson? So this whole time, Yoshi's had a sealed away bloodthirsty side?" Remmy asked. He then thought about it for a second. "Well... I probably would've kept it to myself if I did as well I guess." He admitted. "Does this mean we're gonna have to fight him?! Isn't he the strongest of your crew?!" Cotton panicked. "Did someone say they wanted to fight?" Crimson asked in a voice much lower than Yoshi as he turned his gaze to the shadow bunny. Cotton's ears drooped as he squeaked out a swear. Crimson dashed toward him with sword drawn but was intercepted by Ethan with his cane. The interception did very little as the cane snapped in two, but it held long enough for Ethan to get Cotton and himself out of the way. Coming in for a second swing with a wicked grin, Crimson was blocked again, this time by Diesel. Crimson let out a menacing laugh as Remmy had Diesel raise a fist. "Snap..." Remmy started before bringing Diesel's fist forth full speed to Crimsons face. "Out of it!" He shouted. Crimson flew across the room but dragged Brim through the ground to stop. Remmy glanced at the others in the room. "Diesel and I will handle him. You all get out of here." The zurg stated. Everyone made their way to the exit but a number of black spikes rose up and blocked the way. The group turned to see Nightmare with a raised arm that had dark energy swirling around it. "Now why would I let you all leave? Things are just now getting amusing." The shadow beast said with a chuckle. Cotton growled. "I'll tell you what'll be amusing. Giving you a nice hard kick RIGHT UP THE A-!" The shadow bunny was interrupted as Diesel and Crimson's fight neared him and he had to jump out of the way.

As Diesel and Remmy did their best to keep Yoshi's dark half busy, everyone else regrouped to take on Nightmare. Meanwhile, Yoshi was trapped in his own mind, forced to relive a nightmare from his past. Screams shouting out. Everyone running... everyone he once knew. Helpless to stop the darkness that had taken over. Not one survivor but himself, for he was the cause. In his mind, Yoshi cried. He hated remembering this. The first time Crimson was unleashed. The time the village he grew up in died.

The temple shook. Bursts of magic and intense clashes rung through the air. The Durem Pirates were more organized and in sync with each other in this battle than they were when battling Shroud. When Nightmare attacked, they were ready to counter or dodge. Diesel meanwhile was holding his own against Crimson's onslaught of slashes with Brim. It was still a tough battle for him though. Crimson kept trying to break away from the mech to go after the others, and each interception left Diesel open due to the sudden movement.

Slowly the battle started to turn in favor of Nightmare as fatigue started setting in with the Durem Pirates. Neko clenched a fist. They couldn't lose this. He didn't know how, but he could tell, Crimson wasn't fully released yet. If they could just beat Nightmare somehow, his dark influence might fade and release Yoshi. The feline grit his teeth. They had to go all out on this. "Ethan! You think you can handle going Bloodmoon?" Neko called. Not wasting time to answer, the white bunny removed his moonstone amulet, unleashing his power as his eyes shifted red. Neko nodded then summoned the book of shadows. He recited the shadowstrike spell he used before and his body became engulfed in an aura of shadows. "Now then... round two... things get serious." He stated before he and Ethan went in to strike Nightmare.

Back with Crimson and Diesel... things were not going well. Crimson had caught Diesel off guard and slashed through a joint in his arm, cutting half of it off. Alarms went off in Diesel's console as screens popped up showing the damage. Remmy grit his teeth. Diesel had become nearly invulnerable with his animation. But that means nothing when fighting another animated like Brim. With the loss of an arm, Diesel had no chance to block the next attack. Crimson slashed Brim right across the recently patched up area of Diesel's chestplate. The mech went down and Crimson, with a wicked chuckling grin, turned his eyes to the group fighting Nightmare. He rushed in toward the closest of the group. Nina had no time to react when she saw him swiftly approach... and when Crimson slashed forth, he hit someone else who stepped in.


	10. Crimson Clash and Shadows Sacrifice

The tables have turned once more in the battle as Neko and Ethan fought full power. Nightmare grit his teeth in frustration as he was forced on the defensive. With a hit by Neko connecting with the shadow beast's gut, Nightmare was open for a strong magic burst from Ethan. He was launched back a ways from the force but managed to land on his feet, only to find the whole group in front of him and Ethan with another magic blast ready to fire. "Face it Nightmare, you're losing." Ethan stated. Nightmare let out a growl before a distant crashing sound got his attention. Glancing over, he let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Neko demanded. He then caught Nightmares gaze and followed it before going wide eyed at the sight. "No..." Diesel was taken down and Crimson was swiftly approaching the group, ready to swing at the closest person. "No!" He shouted as he moved forward and took the attack, cutting deep across his chest.

~ Ch.10: Crimson Clash and Shadows Sacrifice

It happened so fast, and yet, time seemed to move so slowly. Neko could already feel his strength fading due to the gash across his chest. But looking in the eyes that have taken control of his friend, he couldn't give up here. "If you're taking me down Crimson..." he began with a pained smirk. He then brought a paw up to Crimson's chest. "I'm at least getting my friend back." The feline stated, hoping his plan will work. Wisps of dark energy began pouring out of Crimson toward Neko's paw. Crimson let out a scream before trying for another slash. Something caught his wrist before the slash could hit its mark. Diesel was back up and moving. "So, Neko, I'm assuming you're absorbing the shadow energy? You could've thought of this sooner you know." Remmy said as he was working on keeping Diesel's systems stable as the console flickered. Crimson let out another scream as the dark and shadow energies started swirling around him. As the energy was absorbed by Neko, the feline's arm slowly became engulfed by a pitch black glow.

Within Yoshi's mind the scenery changed. It was no longer of darkness and bloodshed but instead, it was dusk, and there was mostly nothing but grass where the village once stood. A few signs of the once known village remained but time had obviously taken hold. Yoshi walked to were the center of the village once was and found a stone circle. In the center was a pillar with plaques on each side of it. A ways from the pillar was a podium with another plaque. "Always move forward, but never forget..." Yoshi read. He then gave a sad smile as he looked to the pillar. It lined up perfectly with the setting sun.

Back in reality, Crimson's eyes and Brim's runes started to lighten away from red. "It's working! Keep it up Neko!" Remmy cheered. Crimson clenched his fists and let out a snarl. "I'm Not Going BACK!" He declared as the shadow energy surrounding him burst outward, sending Diesel and Neko flying back. With shouts of worry, the rest of the group ran forth hoping they were ok. Meanwhile, Crimson's flaming eye flickered and he soon collapsed. All the while, Nightmare stood back and watched with slight amusement.

Yoshi turned from the pillar as thunder was heard. A storm was moving in... and with it... he saw Crimson approaching. Yoshi then glanced back at the pillar before the scenery changed again. Now they were aboard The Grand Crimson as the storm churned up the seas around it. Crimson let out a dark chuckle. "Not wanting to fight in our old village?" He asked. Yoshi gave a glare as he drew forth Brim. "You've tainted those grounds enough." Yoshi stated. With that statement, the two readied for a final clash of control.

The situation back in reality was looking bad. Diesel's systems had gone offline once more and Neko... Neko was in a bad state. Wendy was doing the best she could to heal the now unconscious feline, but his wounds seemed to resist the healing magic. "Why isn't he healing?" Cotton asked. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have let my guard down." Nina said as she wiped away some tears. "Don't blame yourself, we all let our guards down. It could've been any one of us." Draconis reasoned. But Nina wasn't listening. A gasp from Wendy caught their attention. She had noticed the pitch black glow that was spreading up Neko's arm. "This... this is darkness poisoning!" She exclaimed. "And, that's bad... right?" Remmy asked as he tried getting Diesel back online. "What… what is darkness poisoning?" Nina asked as she tried to keep her tears back. Wendy was silent for a bit before slumping forward. "It means... there's nothing I could do... It stops all healing effects and repels light magic. Plus there's no real cure for it." Wendy informed as she too began tearing up. A clapping sound got everyone's attention and they all turned to Nightmare. "Well now, you know quite a bit for such a young mage. The feline must've absorbed the dark magic I infused your captain with as well as the shadow energy. And now the dark magic must be overcoming his own natural aura." Nightmare stated with a sinister grin. "So... the dark magic is stronger than his aura?" Cotton asked. He let his ears droop as he turned toward Neko. He then perked up as he noticed something. There was shadow energy swirling around Neko's paw, and it was still being absorbed. With a determined face and an adjustment of his hat, he rushed over to the feline. "If it's a stronger aura he needs then so be it." The shadow bunny declared as he grabbed Neko's paw that had the darkness poisoning. "Cotton, what are you do-" Draconis began asking before Cotton sunk into his shadow. Everyone was confused, until Draconis realized what he was doing. "Cotton! Are you insane?!" Draconis shouted. "What? What's he doing?" Remmy asked. Draconis grit his teeth. "The idiot is feeding his own shadow aura to Neko!" He informed. "But... if a shadow creature like you guys lose your shadow aura... don't you..." Ethan faltered. The others quickly caught on to what was going on. "Cotton, there has to be another way!" Nina reasoned. "Yeah! You just joined the crew, we can't lose you already!" Remmy stated. The shadow that Cotton sunk into was shrinking fast... and the darkness poisoning was slowly receding. Draconis grit his teeth. "It's not gonna be enough." He then clenched a fist with a growl. "Tell Neko he better not die anytime soon!" The shadow dragon stated before jumping into the shrinking shadow as well. "Draconis!" The group shouted.

In Yoshi's mind, the battle was dead even. Neither Yoshi or Crimson were giving an inch in their battle. "Do you think you can run from me forever Yoshi?" Crimson asked as the two clashed swords. "After I had my fun that day, all you've done was try to erase the past and run. And not even the sea limited how far you ran!" Crimson stated. With a grunt, Yoshi pushed forth with Brim, causing Crimson to take a step back. "You murdered almost everyone I knew, there was nobody left in the village anymore. I was left alone with the knowledge of having a cursed demon within me." He stated. Crimson then pushed back, causing Yoshi to take a step backward. "And then you found those mages of the forest. You had them strengthen the seal but they could do nothing to get rid of me. They even saw some magical potential in you and offered to take you in, letting you train in magic. But you refused. You took on the persona of a lone wolf." Crimson pushed further, making Yoshi step back more. "What changed that? Why did you suddenly start letting others in your life? And what will they think of you now?" Crimson mocked with a chuckle. Yoshi tried to think of a response but… he was at a loss...


	11. Never Give Up

A strong silence filled the air. All the group could do is wait and hope Neko pulls through. The darkness poisoning had almost completely vanished... but so has the shadow that Cotton and Draconis were in. "I do believe your friend will actually pull though, thanks to the other two." Nightmare stated. Ethan let out a growl as he turned to the shadow beast. "What's your game? This whole time you've been toying with us right?" He questioned. "Even now, you could've kept the fight going and finished us, but instead you stand by and watch." The bunny pointed out. Nightmare gave a steady glare, but Ethan didn't budge. "Where would the fun be in finishing the battle quickly? It's much more fun watching you all suffer. Why do you think I unleashed your friend's inner darkness? I did it to make you suffer through fighting your own team... and it turned out so much better than I expected." He monologued with a grin. "You're a sick twisted basturd." Remmy stated. "I do try." Nightmare said with a bow.

~ Ch.11: Never Give Up

All around, a thick fog surrounded a collapsed Neko. It was all he could see, and the pain from the gash in his chest was all he could feel. The numbness that overtook his arm had spread till he couldn't move. He knew he didn't have long left. All he had to do was close his eyes and give in to the dark abyss around him. He was surprised when he heard familiar voices calling him. Even more so when faint lights started shining through the fog. Using the little strength he had, Neko called to them. A burst of light appeared next to Neko and the surrounding fog faded away, along with a bit of the numbness. Cotton and Draconis immediately ran forth from the fog. "Cotton...? Draconis...? What... are you doing here?" Neko questioned weakly. "We're saving you." Draconis said simply as he observed the fog. It was quickly moving back in. "Not gonna happen." Draconis growled as he spun with a burst of fire toward the fog. The dim light of the flames seemed to keep the fog away... for the moment. "So... this fog's the dark energy I'm guessing?" Cotton said as he looked around, rubbing his arms as they felt numb. "I'll say that's a safe bet." Draconis said as he helped Neko up. The feline flinched in pain. "How... are you gonna save me... from this...?" He asked, voice strained with pain. Draconis had a serious look and was silent for a second. "You're gonna have to absorb our shadow auras." He stated. Neko's eyes widened in shock. "I- I can't do that!" He said before clutching at his chest as a sharp pain hit from his sudden outburst. "My time is nearly up anyway..." he quietly stated. "It's either that or all three of us die! Cotton and I have already been absorbed physically from your shadow absorbing ability!" Draconis stated before letting out a growl. "Don't let our sacrifice be in vain Neko. We're giving our lives to save you. So DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" Draconis ordered.

With grit teeth, Ethan charged forth toward Nightmare. When he got close he unleashed a burst of light magic that engulfed his fists. He then sent punch after punch at the shadow beast. Nightmare quickly dodged each attempted strike but was left no room for any counters. Ethan's speed was truly impressive. Nightmare then smirked as he got an idea. "I do hope you don't mind sharing your techniques." He stated before his claws became engulfed in dark magic. He then met one of Ethan's punches with one of his own. When the opposing magics collided, they let out a burst of energy blasting the two away from each other. While Nightmare landed on his feet from the blast, Ethan crashed hard into a wall with a grunt of pain. Nightmare then blew the dark magic from his claw like it was a smoking gun. "Now then..." Nightmare began as he looked at the fallen bunny. "What did we learn?" He asked in a nonchalant manner. Ethan looked up at the shadow beast with a smirk. "You're... a little... b-" He began to say before fainting. Nightmare was unamused and began approaching the fallen bunny. Wendy tried running in, but Nina held her back. There was nothing they could do. She shut her eyes tight and hoped for Neko or Yoshi to wake up. They were their only hopes now.

Neko was at a loss for words. Never in a million years did he think something like this would happen. Cotton maybe... but Draconis? The shadow dragon let out a growling sigh. "I know I've never been seen as a good guy. I've lived a life of crime and deceit. And as you pointed out in our battle, I was a bit of a tyrant." Draconis admitted. "A bit?" Neko questioned with a painful chuckle. Draconis let out a sigh. "Perhaps this can be my one chance at redemption for all I've done, to try and make things right." The shadow dragon said. Neko then gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, I wouldn't change anything. If things had been different, I might never have met all the friends I've made. I've been to places I never could've dreamed of. Seen things hardly anyone else had seen. And now... now you guys. I honestly would be lying if I said I didn't miss you guys." Neko ranted, getting a little emotional at the end of the rant. Draconis took a look around before giving another sigh. "Then don't forget us... ok?" Cotton said as he noogied the feline. "Sorry to cut this short, but the darkness is growing back." Draconis stated. With a look at their surrounding, they saw the dark fog was indeed approaching. "So... what do we do?" Neko asked. Draconis was silent before Cotton stretched a paw out between the three of them. "We continue on, together." He stated. Draconis smiled before putting his claw atop Cotton's paw. "Yeah, together." He said. The two looked to Neko as he hesitantly reached his paw forward. When Neko's paw reached the others, their energy started flowing into him as they began fading. "Hey Neko, one last thing…" Draconis said in a serious tone. "Yeah?" Neko asked. Draconis was silent once more before smirking. "Make sure Nightmare's butt gets kicked good for us." The shadow dragon stated as he and Cotton faded completely. As the energy flowed around Neko it began to swirl around the area and all the fog began to disappear. Neko closed his eyes as the energy then began swirling inward. "Yeah, I won't let you guys down." He said with a smile.

A sudden explosion of shadow energy darkened the room. "Well now... interesting." Nightmare said as he turned to the source of the energy, which was now rapidly spinning around Neko like a twister. The feline rose up as the slash on his chest quickly healed. His tail twitched before splitting in two. The twister of shadow energy then ignited in a burst of black fire before being absorbed by Neko. He took a deep breath before giving an intense glare at Nightmare. "So, the cat has landed back on his feet. How nice." Nightmare said with a grin. Neko looked around at his friends. "I see you were busy... but now, I have a promise to my old friends to keep." Neko stated. Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" The shadow beast asked with great interest. Neko glanced at Yoshi, who was still unconscious. "Five minutes, give me five minutes and I'll more than tell you." The feline said with a smile. Nightmare grinned. "Sounds interesting. You have your five minutes. Do not disappoint." Nightmare said. "Things are finally getting interesting." He added. Neko then went over to Yoshi and placed a paw on his forehead. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy. He then disappeared into Yoshi's shadow.

Within Yoshi's mind, the clash aboard The Grand Crimson was going south fast as fatigue was striking the pirate. His blocks were barely holding and his swings were becoming sloppy and easily countered. "If only I could just kill you. Then this would be so easy for me." Crimson stated. "Sadly that would kill me as well, and that just won't do." He continued as Yoshi gave a weak glare. Crimson laughed. "After all, blue just doesn't fit the world anymore. With all the violence, hatred, chaos, and deceit... it deserved to be stained red." He stated. "Well isn't that a grim outlook." Stated a voice from up on some riggings. "Wha-?" Crimson quickly turned in confusion to the voice. Neko gave a grinning two finger salute. "Hello there." He said. Crimson grinned ear to ear. "Well… well… well… look what the cat dragged in..." He then got a hungry look in his eyes. "Something I can kill." He stated before lunging up at the feline. Neko jumped down with a flip and kicked Crimson back down. He then ran over to Yoshi. "Man, you look awful." Neko stated as he helped the tired pirate up. "Gee, thanks..." Yoshi said with a chuckle. Meanwhile Crimson was getting back up. "Excuse me for a sec." Neko said before swiftly charging at Crimson who turned around rubbing his head. "Oh shi-" He said before Neko grabbed a rigging and spun around it, kicking the dark pirate in the gut, sending him over the railings into the ocean below. With a satisfied hum, Neko turned back to Yoshi. "Time to wake up, the crew needs their captain." Neko stated. With a nod, Yoshi made his way to the helm. "Good to be in control again." Yoshi stated as the surroundings faded and began to go white.

With a gasp, Yoshi woke up and Neko emerged from his shadow. "Yoshi!" Wendy and Nina shouted happily as they ran forth and hugged the pirate. "Glad to be back." He stated as he hugged back. He then turned toward Nightmare. "It seems I've been underestimating all of you." Nightmare said with a chuckle. "Oh this has actually been fun! But like all things great..." he stated before closing his eyes. "This must come to an end." He stated in a sinister voice. "Damn straight it must." Said Ethan as he was slowly getting back up on his feet. "Oh, you're still alive as well?" Nightmare said. He then broke into laughter. "All right then! Here's how we shall end this. I shall give you one last chance to give me all you got. If it's not enough... then I end you." The shadow beast declared. Yoshi drew forth Brim, but Ethan put a paw on his shoulder. "Hold on... I... have an idea." He stated.


	12. Final Fight With Auras Might

"All right then! Here's how we shall end this. I shall give you one last chance to give me all you got. If it's not enough... then I end you." Nightmare declared. Yoshi drew forth Brim, but Ethan put a paw on his shoulder. "Hold on... I... have an idea." He stated. He then turned to Neko. "We use our books together. Radiance and shadows." Ethan said as he summoned the book of radiance. "Waaait a minute." The feline said with a step back. "Isn't mixing the books a bad thing? Like chaos levels of bad." He pointed out. "Light and dark don't mix well do to opposing magic forces. But from what I've seen and researched, radiance and shadows are more aura based than magic based." Ethan lectured. While still a bit hesitant, Neko dismissed his shadow aura form and summoned the book of shadows. "Alright... but if this goes wrong you better be ready for all the told you so's in existence." Neko said. They then turned to Yoshi. "You ready for a power boost?" Ethan asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." The pirate said with a shrug.

~ Ch.12: Final Fight with Aura's Might

As Ethan and Neko held forth their books, the pages rapidly flipped and began to glow. The two began reading a similar spell together. "In the presence/absence of light... under the brightest/darkest moon... may radiance/shadows grant thee right... and flow/rage forth like a great monsoon... bestow upon thee now, aura's radiant/hidden might!" They chanted. As they finished the spells, they turned the books toward Yoshi. The books then converted into energy before bursting forth and colliding with the pirate. He let out a cry of pain as the energy coursed through him. When Neko tried running to him he held up a hand. "I- I'm ok... the power's just... a bit overwhelming." Yoshi reassured in ragged breaths. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on it. The energy was both coursing through him and emanating greatly around him. As he focused, he felt more control as the energies calmed. When he opened his eyes, they glowed with bright whites blacks and greys from the power within him. He gave Brim a swing forward and the energies flowed through him as well, making his runes a shifting light and dark. "Are you ready to finish this, Nightmare?" The pirate stated serious yet confident. Nightmare gave a grinning chuckle. "Let's see just how much power your little boost gave you." He said before swirling a cloud of dark magic. "And just to make it more interesting..." He grabbed the cloud as it solidified into a broadsword of his own. "Let's make it a battle of blades. Solid magic versus your animated." He stated as dark magic crackled through the blade like lightning.

The two stood across from each other, eyeing their opponent for any movement. Yoshi gave a swift sprint forward and in a blink was behind Nightmare. He then spun around with a slash toward the surprised shadow beast who barely managed a block. "Well now... that's some serious speed." Nightmare stated impressed. "Thanks… surprised me too honestly." Yoshi said as he jumped back. Nightmare wasted no time following the pirate and taking the offensive, but Yoshi was ready for him.

Neither of the two gave an inch. Each slash was met with a counter or blocked. Each time an attack and block collided it sounded like explosions with the force and energy behind them. The two moved so fast that the air in the room began gusting into turbulent winds. Meanwhile, the rest of the group took shelter from the battle outside the room. "This... this is insane!" Remmy exclaimed. "How is Yoshi's body able to handle such speed and force?!" The zurg questioned as he watched the battle. Diesel, who barely came back online when the clash began, monitored the battle with the scanners. "I am picking up-up-up great strain and damage in Yoshi. Also-so-so, signs of regeneration." The mech stated with static in his voice. "That would be the magic aura. It does give regenerative properties." Neko pointed out. "But if the power of the magic is causing damage though..." Wendy said with worry. "He has to finish this fast." Ethan stated.

Yoshi could feel pain in him. He knew he was pushing his body beyond its limits... but he couldn't lose. He couldn't let Brim's story of what this guy has done become reality once more. Would he even stop with just the island? The two clashed blades once more. "You know... your fighting style reminds me a lot of who your sword once was." Nightmare stated. "Oh, is this you saying I'm gonna win like he did?" Yoshi taunted as a sharp pain surged through his arm making him lose some ground and need a step back. "No, you are just a thorn in my side keeping me from my rule of these realms. And I think it's about time to pluck out that thorn." Nightmare said with a grin. Before Yoshi could respond, Nightmare drew back his blade causing the pirate to fall forward. Nightmare then sent forth a full force punch into Yoshi's face sending him tumbling across the room. Yoshi dug Brim into the ground to drag himself to a halt, but looking up, he had no time to block the spinning kick to his shoulder making him release his hold on Brim. He once more tumbled across the room and pain was felt all over, especially in his shoulder. He couldn't let the pain stop him. He quickly jumped to his feet and dodged as nightmare swung forth with his blade.

"Oh this is not good!" Remmy exclaimed. "The scans are showing cracks in Yoshi's right shoulder blade!" He informed. "Damnit!" Ethan swore as he punched a wall. Neko meanwhile kept watch on the battle. "Come on, I know you can take him out. After all, we've dealt with greater threats than this guy." The feline muttered as he recalled past battles, battles against bandits, tyrants, the animated, and the tome of chaos. "You got this." The feline stated with confidence.

The pain in Yoshi's shoulder was intense. Pushing it much further would be risky. He would have to use his left arm from this point on. "Ambidexterity training, do not fail me now." He thought aloud as he saw Brim flying back to him. Just as the blade closed in, Nightmare spun around and clashed his blade against Brim. "Tsk tsk tsk, you didn't think I forgot about you, right?" The shadow beast said with a shake of his head. "Now this won't do. This is two on one!" He complained in a mocking voice. He then grinned. "Oh waaait... I have a sword as well." He said as he released his blade. The blade began to move seemingly on its own and gave a few swings. "NightBlade be a dear and keep that other sword busy for me." Nightmare said in a mock sweet tone. The sword then gave a spin and charged toward Brim. The two blades began a clash of slashes and parries. "Now..." nightmare began as he dusted off his hands. "Where... were we." He said in a dark voice as he turned back to the pirate.

Not having much other choice, Yoshi charged forth, ready for a fist fight. He was also wishing he didn't leave his claw gauntlet on the ship, not that it would do much in a battle of this level. His aura enhanced speed was helping him keep up with Nightmare, but his injured shoulder was keeping him from getting the upper hand, and it was becoming obvious. Nightmare grinned. "Is there a chip on your shoulder you want to talk about." He taunted. Yoshi growled unamused. "Was hoping that joke would crack you up. Oh wait... your shoulder already is, isn't it?" He taunted further. Diving back to dodge another punch, Nightmare gave a spin and kicked to Yoshi's right side. He had no choice but to block with his right arm, and a loud crack sounded out from his shoulder as the arm went limp and the pirate let out a cry of pain. "Ooh, I'm sorry. Did that one hurt?" Nightmare asked in a mock kind voice. Yoshi gave a glare at Nightmare, but something close caught his eye. He had a plan. "Wow, congratulations. You really pulled off a big feat breaking a mortal's shoulder." Yoshi said in a mocking sarcastic voice, despite the pain. Nightmare's expression soured. "Come again?" He said annoyed. "Oh nothing, just breaking a human's shoulder must be quite the feat if someone claiming themselves as a deity takes soo much pride in accomplishing it." Yoshi continued his sarcasm as he slowly circled the shadow beast. Now Nightmare growled with anger. "Are you mocking my power? Do you truly have no idea who you are up against?!" Nightmare shouted. "Well… I know someone who knows very well." He stated. Nightmare was about to question that, but he then realized they were right next to the locked together blades. With wide eyes he tried backing up, but Yoshi, with a smirk, put all the speed and precision he could muster into a spin. He grabbed Brim and slashed at Nightmare in one swift motion. Yoshi then got out of the way of Nightmare's blade as it rushed forth from Brim's lock with it being suddenly released. The shadow beast stumbled and fumbled back. He then looked at the gash that went half ways through him, and the sword that impaled him. Wisps of shadow and dark energy were escaping the gash at a rapid rate.


	13. Pasts and A Dark Prophecy

Nightmare stood in shock as he looked down at the gash and sword in his chest. The group observing the battle from the other room was pretty lost for words. "Did... did he do it?" Ethan asked unsure. "I... I think he did." Remmy said as he observed the scans of the battle. "I think Yoshi beat Nightmare! His energy signature is dispersing!" The zurg informed with joy. Meanwhile, back on the battleground, Nightmare collapsed to his knees. "H- how is this... possible?" The shadow beast questioned. "Even the strongest being can fall to the underestimated." Brim stated. Nightmare responded with a glare. "You... after all this time... it was once more you in my way." Nightmare said toward the sword. "Perhaps... we were destined as eternal rivals." He said with a grin as he started fading into wisps of darkness and shadows. "Perhaps... we may even battle again. In different times... and different forms... in different lives." He said. Brim gave a hum. "If you ever dare return, I will be waiting." The sword stated. Nightmare gave a chuckle as he closed his eyes. "But what about your mortal partner?" He asked. "What about me?" Yoshi inquired. With a mad laugh, Nightmare opened his eyes wide. They were glowing differently than before. "You think you're the only one after the Key Infinitum? Nooo... there is another. One who seeks the destruction of Gaia. You will face him and his group soon enough... and acquiring the treasure in which you seek..." Nightmare then pointed at Yoshi. "It will be your death in this world."

~ Ch.13: Pasts and a Dark Prophecy

With Nightmare's cryptic prophecy said, the shadow beast collapsed and burst into a cloud of darkness that faded into the air, his blade and the Black Diamond clanging onto the floor. Yoshi stood stunned for a minute, and then he too collapsed as the strain from battle hit him and the aura spells wore off. Various cries of worry were shouted as the group ran in to make sure he was ok. "I'm... alright..." Yoshi reassured with ragged breaths. "No you're not! You know full well that you pushed yourself beyond your limits AND that you have a broken shoulder! Not to mention any other injuries there could be as well!" Wendy lectured. "Even with all my healing magic it'll probably take a week for you to fully recover, especially that broken shoulder." The mouse mage informed. "Well he's not the only one that will take a while to get fixed up." Stated Remmy. Yoshi looked guilty as he saw the damage Crimson had done to Diesel. "Sorry about your arm Diesel, but hey, karma returned the favor." The pirate joked. Neko gave a light punch to the pirate's good arm. "It wasn't you in control. Don't let what that demon does fill you with guilt." He stated. When Yoshi tried arguing about it, Neko raised his paw with claws extended.

The group slowly made their way out of the temple as the sun began to rise. "So... are we all limping our way back to town?" Ethan asked as he leaned against a wall. Neko let out a hum. "I could try bringing everyone." He said. Wendy looked like she wanted to argue on it but just let out a sigh as she looked at the state everyone was in. "Just don't push yourself Neko." She said. "Heh, I don't even know what limits I have at the moment." The feline stated as he looked sadly back at the temple. He then gave a smile before turning to the group. "So who's going first? Or should I try shadow traveling everyone at once?" The feline asked. "You sure you can handle that?" Yoshi asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow. "Only one way to find out!" Neko stated as he materialized his lucky black cane and twirled it. He then held his arm out and had everyone bring their hands, claws, paws forth. Once everyone's arms were brought together he smiled. "Alright now, everyone keep your hands and feet inside the shadow at all times!" The feline joked with a paw over his mouth like a microphone. Neko's shadow then expanded under everyone as they all sunk into it before the shadow sped off back to town.

Over at The Brewing Storm, Dennis was hard at work fixing up the place. Despite his injuries, he managed to get all the tables and stools fixed up. He was just finishing with getting the bar put back in place when a crashing sound made him swiftly turn around. What he saw made his eye twitch in annoyance. The tables... the stools... they were broken again, and on top of them was the Durem Pirates group. "Neko... that was a terrible landing..." Ethan said in a slurred voice as he stumbled up. "Sorry... never shadow traveled with so many people before." The feline said as he rubbed his now sore head. "I told you not to push yourself too much." Wendy reminded. She then caught sight of Dennis. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She stated. "Does doctor's order mean nothing anymore?!" The young mage yelled as she got up. "Oh... hehe, just thought I could clean up the place a bit is all." The bartender said as he put up his good arm in a surrendering gesture. "And for the record, I HAVE been letting my arm rest." He pointed out. "You know..." Yoshi began. "With the hell of a battle we've been through. I completely forgot you have a broken arm as well." The pirate stated as he grasped his limp arm in pain. The landing from the shadow travel did not help it at all. Looking at the group, Dennis let out a sigh. "I'll set up a table for every-" He began before noticing the glare Wendy gave. "I mean... I'm sure Neko and Nina wouldn't mind setting up some tables for us." He said as he wondered if all healers could be this scary.

"So, you truly beat such a monster?" Dennis said as he held the Black Diamond of Umbrae Mundi up to the light. A thin haze seemed to linger just over the surface of the gem as it seemed to absorb the light around it. "We also acquired another object from him as well." Nina stated as she set Nightmare's blade on the table. Dennis let out a hum. "Quite the blade. Is it safe to handle though?" The bartender inquired. "Despite its dark magic origins, the blade holds no ill will within it." Brim stated. The dark blade then floated back to a mildly shocked Nina. "But this is interesting." Brim said. From his voice, you could tell he would have a raised eyebrow if he had one. Dennis let out a hum. "Probably was a soulbound item. And I'm guessing you were the first contact it had after the shadow beast was defeated. Am I right?" The bartender questioned. "R-right. So does that mean..." Nina trailed off. "It means you now have a shiny new sword to fight with." Remmy said. "Soulbound items tend to do that. Once their previous owner dies or something, they latch onto the next to come in contact with them. Unless you go through measures to break the soulbound which isn't easy. This alone makes items like them worth a small fortune in black market and underground sales. Heck only guy I know who knows his way around soulbinds is that swindler Nico." The zurg ranted as he continued working on Diesel.

Meanwhile, Neko was up on the roof looking at the town. The people of the town had already begun work on rebuilding. The feline glanced over as he heard someone land onto the roof. Ethan had come up to join him. "Times like these are when I most like small towns and villages." The bunny said as he watched the townsfolk. "No matter how hard things get, they work together to pull through and start anew." He continued, before glancing at Neko. He then let out a sigh. "I know it's hard, losing close friends. I've lost a few in my younger years. Some may not have been physical losses, but..." Ethan trailed off and sighed. "You gotta learn to live through the pain. And don't let sacrifices be in vain." The bunny said. "I know. Draconis and I were never really close, but Cotton was all the family I ever had." Neko stated, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Ethan flinch. "Was family something you lost as well?" The feline asked. Ethan stretched and relaxed back on the roofs tiles. "They were gone before I could remember. But... I did lose someone who was like a brother to me. Not lost physically though... but... emotionally. I did something he never forgave me for." The bunny stated as he recalled his past. "What did you do?" Neko asked curiously. The bunny was silent as a few memories passed by of him and another bunny. "I wasn't there for him... and he got hurt pretty bad." Ethan said as memory lane slowed to a halt. "Maybe you should talk to him." Neko stated. Ethan jolted up so fast the tiles slipped out from under him and caused him to fall off the roof. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The bunny yelled after picking himself up.

While everyone was talking about their various things, Yoshi had just woke up from a nap. He flinched as a numb pain surged all through him. The door opened as Wendy walked in. "Oh! You're awake!" The little mage said happily. "Sorry if you still feel any pain, you were more injured then my magic can fully heal." She apologized as she saw the pain on Yoshi's face. "It's ok. At least it's bearable now." Yoshi said as he got up. "If anyone should apologize... it should be me." He said after a bit of silence. "I put you all in danger back there. And I'm still a danger. As long as Crimson is in me no one is safe." The pirate said as his voice trailed off. "And yet we shall stick by your side till the end." Said a voice from the doorway that caught Yoshi and Wendy's attention. It was Ethan and Neko. "We made it clear when we started this adventure captain. We're in this through thick and thin." Ethan stated. Yoshi was almost lost for words at this. But he still felt guilt. "What if I lose control again?" He asked sadly. "Then we plan accordingly." Remmy said as he entered the room. "I will analyze data recorded during Crimson's fight with Diesel, then put together counter measure programs and some minor upgrades." The zurg said as he puffed out his chest. "You mean some small upgrades, half pint?" Neko said with a smirk. "Damnit Neko! Why must you ruin my moment like that!?" The small zurg raged. The display was enough to make Yoshi start laughing, and then the rest of the group joined in.

After two weeks of rest, healing, and helping the town rebuild, the Durem Pirates were ready to set sail once more. As they were boarding The Grand Crimson, a shout caught Yoshi's attention. "Leavin so soon?" Dennis called. With a smile, the pirate turned to the bartender. "Sorry, just been away from the sea for too long... and adventure doesn't like to wait." Yoshi shouted back. Dennis seemed to dig through his pockets for something. "You'll be needing this I assume." The bartender shouted as he tossed something up to Yoshi, who caught it with ease. It was the black diamond. "I'm a man of my word. You guys earned it." Dennis said as he began walking away. "Wh-wait! Are you sure it's ok to just give us this!" Yoshi called. Dennis paused for a second before turning around with a smirk and a thumbs up. "Just call it a gift from the town's mayor." He stated before walking away with a joyful laugh. Yoshi was lost for words. "Dennis was the town's mayor this whole time? Wow." Neko said as he approached. Shaking off the shock of that info, Yoshi smiled and made his way to the helm. "Alright crew!" He called everyone together. "It's been awhile and I'm sure we could all use the fresh ocean air. So let's not waste much time with the storm surrounding this island. Shall no storms might cloud tomorrows light!" He cheered, as did the rest of the crew as they got ready to brave the ever present storm of the isle.

~ **Epilogue** : A Past Not Forgotten.

A week passes after The Durem Pirates said farewell to Storms Eye Isle. They set course to return to the land they know well. "There's the lighthouse of Gold Beach. We're back!" Neko shouted. "We're not returning yet." Yoshi stated as he steered the ship to the west. "Where are we going then?" Nina questioned. "Just visiting somewhere real quick..." Yoshi said in a quiet voice. The group was silent as Yoshi sailed a ways west of Gold Beach. He then set down the anchor when an old trail came in sight on the cliffside. "That's where I'm going." The captain said as he pointed to the trail. "You can all come if you want though." He said as he made his way to disembark.

After making their way to the trail and following it, the group found themselves at a grassy plain. It looked like something was once there, but time and nature had covered it. A short ways away, a pillar was seen. "What is this place?" Ethan asked. Yoshi was silent as he kept walking through the grass to the pillar. Once he reached the pillar, the pirate rested a hand on it and sighed. The rest of the group looked at the monument and read some of the plaques on it. "This is a monument to the dead, isn't it?" Remmy questioned. Yoshi nodded before sitting down. "This area was once my childhood home. I grew up here all the way to my teen years. But all my life I had struggled with an inner darkness that I never understood. One day... that darkness escaped... and when I regained control, there was nobody left. I tried erasing the past, getting rid of the town by burning it all down. The memory still remained... and I wanted to run. I wanted to escape this land and leave it as far behind as I could." Yoshi monologued through memory lane. "Did you build the monument yourself?" Wendy asked. Yoshi once more nodded.

The group admired the monument a bit more and paid their respects to those who once lived there. After the sun began to set, they began making their way back, but something caught Neko's eye. "Hey Yoshi, did you build a second pedestal... away from the main monument?" The feline asked. "No...?" The pirate said confused. He then caught sight of the pedestal Neko spotted. Yoshi and the others ran over to it. "Never let yesterday's darkness eclipse tomorrows light." Yoshi read before smiling. "There's a name with the quote as well." Remmy pointed out. "Who's Isaac 'Ice' Jones?" Nina asked. Yoshi just smiled before turning and running back to the path leading to The Grand Crimson. "Hey wait for us!" The group shouted as they ran after their captain. He was laughing. "So... The Pirate of Gambino has returned while we were gone." Brim stated. "Yep! And I'm not gonna fall behind to him." Yoshi stated. "Watch out Isaac, I'm on your tail!" Yoshi cheered making Brim laugh. "There really is nothing like sibling rivalry." The sword said as he laughed.


End file.
